Hidden Violence
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: After being betrayed by the Wizarding World, Harry and Hermione get off planet with the help of a certain Ravager clan. Making their plans for the next move, they never thought they would be altered to fit with anyone outside of the two of them. Rated M for language and later sexual situations.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy or Harry Potter.

A/N: So my new beta nicallette-thirteen-swigart on Tumblr, pointed out that my formatting was hard to read, and was very generous by helping me fix it. I also noticed where I had put my dash lines to separate small time skips and POV changes had not transferred over so I fixed that as well and am now reposting. Hope it is easier for you folks to read.

 **Important!**

For those of you who actually look this stuff up, Kraglin is originally a Xandarian, but an amazing author on AO3 by the name of Write_Like_An_American wrote him as Hraxian instead and I decided to take a page from their book and do the same. Wasn't able to find much on them so I'm kinda winging it and making stuff up to fit the story. Warning you now so if you don't like it, don't read.

Harry shivered again in the dank cell they had put him in. They had betrayed him, after everything he had done for them. After he had died for them, come back for them… Killed for them.

Death watched on sadly, but was coming up with a plan to free his master. The wizards thankfully had not yet realized Harry was the Master of Death, otherwise they would use him to control Death, abuse the power like so many others had tried.

Death knew the young man would no longer be safe on Midgard, and he couldn't directly interfere, but he could put in for a rescue. Fate had tipped him off about a certain Ravager captain that would be willing to come for Harry and take him away. Death would be able to help Hermione Granger to break out his master and then have the Ravager come for them both with a hefty reward for his and his clan's services.

Once he had one of his agents set up the job, and got confirmation, it wasn't hard to help the bushy haired woman free his master. They were able to get out and to the rendezvous point Death had put in the letter he had sent to Miss Granger. Soon they were gone in the light of a tractor beam, and Death felt himself smile. His master would be safe from the idiot wizards now, and hopefully finally be happy.

-TIMEY-WIMEY-

Harry now stood staring at tall scraggly man with a mohawk and metal teeth after he and Hermione had been pulled in by the light. The man had a friendly smile on his face, but had an aura of danger around him. He didn't let it put him off.

From the letter Death left him, this man and those like him were very open about the fact they are dangerous. It would be nice to be around people who were honest about who they were, even if they would have to be on guard around them.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miz Granger, I'm Kraglin, first mate under Captain Yondu Udonta of the Eclector. We were told ye needed a quick way off the planet."

Hermione spoke for them, knowing Harry was exhausted. "Yes we do, thank you. Am I right in assuming this is a smaller ship and that the Eclector is elsewhere?"

Kraglin nodded along and motioned for them to follow him up toward the front into the cockpit where there were 4 seats. Harry gratefully sat in one toward the back, closing his eyes as Hermione and Kraglin sat down in the pilot and copilot seats.

Kraglin speaks again as he starts off through space. "So why ye want off planet? I mean aren't all Terrans big on being planetbound? Ain't it normal?" He was honestly just curious,they had only ever been to Terra one other time, to get Quill and that was for someone off planet.

Hermione chuckled,"Yes I suppose it is normal. But Harry and I have never really been normal. We just fought in a war, Harry being our front man everyone expected to save them. And when he did, when he killed for them, they called him a monster and locked him away. I knew I had to get him out of there and a friend of Harry's contacted your clan to help us."

Kraglin looked over at her in surprise. He could tell the man was worse for wear, being in a torn and dirty striped uniform, tangled mess of shoulder length hair, but he didn't expect that. That they were soldiers. "They used 'im and tossed 'im away?"

Hermione's jaw clenched for a moment before she answered. "All his life was made hell just so he could be a sacrificial lamb to those bastards. He wasn't expected to survive. So when he did they figured he had gone dark, evil and decided to lock him up. So here we are." She said the last bit looking back at the young man and smile softly.

"Ye two together?"

Hermione turned toward him with a snort. "No. Even if Harry wasn't into men, he is like a little brother to me and vice versa. Neither of us have had time for anything like that anyway. Not with being the center of the war. Too much chance of putting people in danger."

Kraglin could understand that. What's the point of being with people if it would get them killed and you just end up feeling guilty. It was a shame though, they were both beautiful. Would be easy for them to find someone. The thought of her with someone caused a confusing wave of jealousy that he quickly shook off. That was weird as hell. He spoke to her again.

"So what's yer plan now? I mean we were told to come get ye, but not where ye was goin'."

Hermione sighed. "I honestly don't know. I was so focused on getting Harry out and us getting on this ship that I hadn't really thought about it. Thank's to Earth's lack of knowledge on the rest of the universe, I have no idea where we can even go."

Kraglin shrugged, "Thas okay. Job is to get you and let you stay on the ship till ye know where you are goin'. We was paid a lot of money for this one so we are all pretty happy about it. Ye two are sharing a cabin though."

Hermione sagged in relief. "Well that's one less thing to worry about. And we have shared a bed before, so sharing a room is no issue. Now, tell me a little bit about the Ravagers. I want to know what we are walking into."

Kraglin was smiled at that. "I should start out with the Cap'n. He can be a bit of an ass, hot tempered an' demandin' but he's the finest Ravager capt'n there is. The crew really depends on the member. But no matter who it is, watch your back. The Cap'n don' stan' for rapin' women but doesn't mean no one will try. Hell they may try with yer brother with how pretty he is."

Hermione looked thoughtful, before giving him a grateful smile."Then it is what I was expecting. Well no need to worry about us, we can definitely hold our own in a fight. Does your captain have anything against us being on his ship?"

Kraglin shook his head in response. "Nah, like I said we was paid a lot of units to help ye guys so he's happy. Or as close to happy as our Cap'n can be anyway. Ye just figure out where ye guys wanna go and we'll take ye there."

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat, sighing. "Merlin, I need to get started on this. I hate not having a plan, not knowing all the variables. Relying on other people so much… Not that I'm not grateful for all your help, but you can't buy loyalty, and we haven't been safe in a long time. Suppose it's wearing on me." Her eyes snapped open and her face flushed. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I just told you all that."

Kraglin shrugged, giving her a small smile. "It don't bother me. Just got out of a war, lot on yer mind, need to get it out. I get it."

Hermione chewed her lip in thought, before sighing again. "I suppose you're right. Is it alright if I just rest until we arrive?"

"Sure, it will be a couple of hours before we reach the Eclector so ye can get a lil' nap in."

Hermione nodded and leaned back closing her eyes to try to get as much as sleep as she could before she was going to be on guard again. She was very surprised by the fact she was so relaxed now. For some reason she felt she could trust Kraglin. He… He made her feel safe. She had no idea why, but she was too worn to think on it now.

-TIMEY-WIMEY-

Harry was woken by a jolt in the ship, making him jump up out of the seat, eyes wide and wand out. Kraglin looked back at him and Hermione blinked her eyes open slowly. The man spoke up.

"Sorry 'bout that, there ain't really a way to land the ship to where it don't jolt a bit. Didn' mean to freak ye out."

Harry lowered his wand slowly, nodding in understanding. He looked out to see the interior of a hanger for smaller ships in a much larger ship, realizing they must have reached the Eclector. He slowly followed behind Kraglin and Hermione as the ship door opened to reveal a blue man with red eyes, maroon clothing like Kraglin and some kind of red fin-like implant on his head. The man was grinning at them and was rather boisterous in his greeting.

"Welcome to the Eclector, I'm Cap'n Yondu Udonta! Ye two must be Potter and Granger."

Hermione being the more outgoing of the two stepped forward with her hand out, which the captain shook. "You can call us Hermione and Harry if you prefer. I wanted to thank you for helping us, even if it is for a substantial amount of money."

Yondu waved her off before looking directly at Harry, eyebrow raised.

"Damn boy! Yer looking purty ragged there." Harry gave a half smile as he answered.

"Prison does that to you. I could definitely use a clean up."

Yondu nodded at the statement. "I'll bet. Well there's a shower in yer cabin yer welcome to. Kraglin will show ye the way. Ye want to catch a shower and have someone show ye aroun' tonight or just sleep and get the tour in the morning?"

Hermione looked over at Harry. He was putting up a strong front, but she could tell he wouldn't be able to move around for much longer, let alone take a tour. She however would be bored, as she was too curious to be tired right now.

She looked to Yondu. "Would it be too much to drop Harry off at the cabin and I take the tour tonight?"

Yondu shrugged, "Don' matter to me none. Kraglin will show you the way and give you the tour. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Hermione nodded and the siblings followed the man they were most familiar with to their cabin, Yondu watching Harry as they left the hanger. That boy had pretty eyes. It didn't take long for them to make to their cabin thankfully, as Harry was losing energy fast. He and Hermione went in and she quickly used the restroom before bidding Harry good night and heading back out to Kraglin. Harry dragged himself to the bathroom to take a much needed shower then crawl into bed.

Kraglin had been leaning against the wall next to the door when Hermione had slipped out to join him. He flashed her a smile, making her notice for the first time that he had metal teeth. She wondered if they were natural or surgical. She pushed that aside in favor of exploring the ship.

"So, where to first?" She asked, walking by his side.

"I figure I should show ye where the mess is first. That will likely be first place ye go tomorrow." Hermione nodded, this was true. They walked in silence for about a minute before she couldn't hold her damnable curiosity.

"So… I notice your teeth are metal…"

Kraglin gave an amused grin in her direction. "Yer wondering if they's natural?" Hermione gave an awkward little smile as she nodded. "They are. All Hraxians has metal teeth." Poor man didn't know what he had just done by telling her about his race. Hermione's curiosity was like Pandora's Box, not that he knew that yet. Likewise, she didn't know he wouldn't mind her questions.

"Is Hraxian the race you are?" Kraglin nodded in response, still having a small amused smile on his face. "Are the metal teeth a trait exclusive to Hraxians? How different are you to humans in behaviors?"

"I don' 'bout yer first question but as fer behaviors, I think ye would say we was more primal. We can be animalistic when we's fightin' and with our mates. We use a lot of teeth and our bare hands to tear people apart when we or people we care about are in danger." Hermione was very intrigued now.

"Mates? Like destined mates?"

Kraglin was surprised by this question." I guess it's an instinct sort of thing. We find someone who is the most compatible with us and our primal side starts givin' us signs we's found our mate. I know some people have more than one mate so I don' know 'bout destiny."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

In this time they had made it to the mess hall. They weren't many people in there so it must be late for them, at least that was what Hermione assumed. A couple of people looked in their direction but otherwise they were ignored, likely not wanting to try anything with the First Mate at her side.

"Alrigh', the mess is pretty straightforward. The back wall is a buffet style, ye grab what ye want then take a seat wherever. The food is first come, first serve. Breakfast starts at seven and ends at ten so they are making food most of that time. Lunch at one to three and dinner at seven to nine." Hermione nodded. Kraglin turned to leave, only speeding up when she was by his side. "Onto the Bridge next."

"How many crew members do you have right now?"

"We's got 'bout 75 with us right now. Everyone has a purpose on the ship. Ye ain't gotta worry about that. If ye get bored though, I can find something fer ye to do." Hermione gave him another grateful smile when he glanced over.

They were silent for the of the trip to the Bridge. Hermione was deep in thought, cataloguing the ship as they went and Kraglin was admiring the woman walking next to him. Now that he didn't have to concentrate on flying the m-ship he could really take in how beautiful she was. He seriously couldn't believe she was a soldier, but then again looking at him you couldn't believe he was able to rip out a person's spine with his bare hands.

He pointed to the door as they came to the Bridge. "I'll show ye the inside tomorrow but if ye need anything someone in there can help ye at anytime. I'll show ye the trainin' room tomorrow too, getting a lil' late. I'll show ye where mine and the Cap'n's cabins is and then take ye back to yers."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. What's your last name Kraglin?" The man blinked at that question. He supposed it was fair since he knew hers.

"Obfonteri." Hermione gave him a grin, then asked another question.

"Does your culture have middle names?"

Kraglin shook his head. "How 'bout yer's?"

"Yep. Mine is Jean and Harry's is James."

Kraglin's face scrunched up in confusion. "What's the point of a middle name?"

Hermione thought for a moment before answering."There are so many Terran's that I think some of our countries used middle names for easier identification. You have no idea how many people have the same first and last name that aren't even related to each other."

Kraglin hummed in understanding as they reached another door that he pointed to."This one is my cabin and the one across from it is the Cap'n's cabin. If ye need anything ye can come look fer me here. I'll get ye my schedule to make it easier fer ye two."

"Thank you for that."

Kraglin just shrugged."Ain't no problem." He said the last part as he turned around and headed just a little further down the hall to Hermione and Harry's cabin. "Yer in the same hallway where all the bigger cabins is at."

Soon they stood at her door. She turned to him with a small smile as she looked up into his face."Thank you Kraglin for the tour, and for coming to grab us. I hope you sleep well and that I see you sometime tomorrow."

He gave her a smile in return."I already told ye it weren't no problem but yer welcome I guess. Sleep well yerself." He watched her slip inside her room, as strange sense of loss filled his chest as she left, making him shake his head confusion. He ignored it and turned to head to his own cabin. He was pretty tired.

-TIMEY-WIMEY-

Harry woke with a start, jolting from another nightmare, eyes darting around in the dark unfamiliar surroundings. He took a deep breath and started to remember the events from earlier. He sighed and slipped out of the bed knowing he wouldn't be sleeping again tonight. He never could after a nightmare. He looked over at the other bed and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully. She must have taken a Dreamless Sleep potion. He sighed again, pulling on his sneakers and headed for the door. He needed to take a walk, whether he knew the lay out of the ship or not.

Harry had been walking aimlessly for about ten minutes when he felt drawn to one metal door in particular. He pressed the button to open it and walked inside a large room with windows completely covering one domed wall and seats like the ones on the m-ship clustered in different groups, and one standing in the middle of them all. Curious Harry walked toward the windows and stared out into the vastness of space, awed.

"Can' sleep boy?" The voice caused Harry to spin around with wand in hand to face the Captain of the ship. Hs sat in the middle chair, which Harry presumed was meant for him. He sighed and lowered his wand.

"Yeah. Sorry didn't notice you were sitting there." Yondu shrugged and looked at Harry. He looked much better now, freshly showered. Besides looking exhausted his eyes looked brighter and shoulder length hair looked clean and had a nice wave to it. His clothes hugged his slightly feminine frame and he wasn't wearing glasses anymore. He looked good, though Yondu wouldn't say nothing about it.

" 'S alright. Wha' brings ye here?"

Harry shrugged in return."Got restless and felt drawn here. Happens a lot to be honest."

Yondu nods, before getting up to leave."Well I'm headin' out myself. Jus' don' touch anything in here. Don' want ye flyin' us into a sun now."

Harry snorted but nodded before turning toward the window again. Yondu grinned. He was liking this boy so far. Then he frowned. He just hoped he and the girl weren't as much trouble as Quill. He really couldn't deal with that, no matter how much money he was getting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Guardians of the Galaxy.

A/N: Sorry folks not an update, just fixing the spacing on the chapter so it is easier to read.

Harry had surprisingly found his way back to their cabin after his strange encounter with the captain. Or maybe it wasn't so weird given Harry had found the Bridge and it was 's ship. It was probably weirder for the Captain that Harry had found his way to the Bridge by chance. He shook his head and grabbed Hermione's beaded bag to find some decent clothes and pull out one of their trunks. They had to figure out how to transfer some of their gold to this units currency that Death mentioned in his letter. It wouldn't do to go around broke when they have a lot of money. Maybe Kraglin would be able to tell them where they can do that. He looks over to see Hermione staring at him.

"How long have you been awake Harry?" He shrugged in response.

"A while. I don't need a lot of sleep. Maybe it's a werewolf thing." Hermione snorted as she got out of bed.

"If that were the case then I wouldn't need very much sleep either. By the way do you think other moons from other planets will affect us?" Harry shrugged again.

"Hell if I know. I ran into the Captain last night." Hermione hummed.

"And?"

"Not really anything to tell. I got restless, went for a walk and happened upon the Bridge, which I thought was empty. I went to the windows to look at the stars and the Captain scared the shit out of me. Turns out I hadn't noticed him in his chair. I must actually feel safe here." Hermione thought for a moment and then gave a devious smile, making Harry narrow his eyes. "What are you cooking up in that big brain of yours?" Her face went blank.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure you don't. Like I don't know about your interest in a certain First Mate…" He gave a devious grin of his own as her's morphed into a scowl.

"Watch it Potter, you forget just how creative I can be. Wouldn't want to end up in a harlots outfit in the middle of the mess hall would we?" Harry chuckled.

"Only if you want to do a song and dance duet to entertain everyone Granger." Hermione stuck her tongue out before reaching into her bag and pulling out her trunk to find some new clothes.

"So I find him fascinating. He is a whole other race, from another planet, of course I find him fascinating! And you sir, find the Captain ruggedly handsome. The whole rough around the edges, take charge kind of man is totally your type." By this point Harry was actually blushing, turning around to hide his face from her. Was it really all that surprising that he would be attracted to someone who took care of things instead of just dumping everything on Harry like so many had done over the years? At this point in his life, he just didn't want to have to deal with everything. He was by no means a pushover, but finding someone he could trust enough to take care of him for a while would be nice.

"So what if I do? Doesn't mean anything will come of it. I'm a kid to these men Hermione, in age at least. Most of them will likely think we are just pampered rich kids who got into some trouble and needed to be bailed out by someone. We both know we need to watch our backs. I don't even completely trust and Kraglin." He gave her a tired look. " I don't know if I will be able to trust anyone other than you ever again." Hermione sighed, moving to hug him. She hated how much smaller he was than her, thanks to all those bastards who denied her baby brother proper food throughout his life. He may be a bit taller than her but he was so skinny, she could feel the ridges of his spine and his ribs.

"I understand Harry, but if you get even an inkling that he may feel anything for you, I want you to try. I want you to be happy and safe. Can you promise me to at least try?" It was Harry's turn to sigh as he hugged her tight.

"I promise I will try." He slowly pulled away and smiled at her. "Now are we ready to go eat?"

-TIMEY-WIMEY-

Kraglin had been sitting in the mess hall speaking with Tullk over breakfast when they entered. He waved them over, not wanting them to have to struggle when the boy still looked so worn out. Hermione gave him a happy smile which he returned, getting a chuckle from his friend. He turned and glared at Tullk in annoyance before looking at the duo as they sat down, greeting them.

"Good morning Hermione, Harry." Harry gave a smile and nod, Hermione answered verbally.

"Good morning Kraglin, and good morning Mister..?" Tullk gave a smile and reached his hand across the table.

"Names Tullk, no Mister. Pleasure ta meet ye 'Ermione, 'Arry." Harry reached his hand out to shake his hand too, speaking.

"Pleasantries aside, please tell me you folks have coffee. I really need my morning buzz." Kraglin grinned.

"Aye, we got coffee. Over in the line with the other drinks." Hermione pushed Harry down when he went to stand, going too get them both some coffee and food. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, looking to the men.

"My sister can be very bossy and overprotective at times. I would be dead without her though so I am grateful." Tullk gave a small chuckle.

"High praise there." Harry looked him dead the eye as he spoke.

"I mean it quite literally. If I hadn't had her keen mind and skill around during the war, I would literally be dead." Tullk blinked at him in surprise.

"War? What war?" Hermione had returned this point, placing a tray in front of Harry before placing hers down and sitting. She was the one who spoke.

"How did we get on the topic of the war this early in the morning?" Harry shrugged, Tullk raised an eyebrow as he replied.

"Yer brother was just tellin' us that if he didn' have ye durin' the war he would be dead. Literally." Both Tullk and Kraglin were looking at her in interest now. She gave Harry an unamused look, then looking at them and shrugging.

"And if I didn't have Harry during the war I would have been tortured into insanity and used as a pet, so we are even." Harry shrugged again.

"It's what I was born to do so…" Hermione whipped around so fast and growled menacingly at the boy, making him shrink in on himself. The two men were staring at them with wide eyes. The hell?! She took a deep breath, facing forward with a hard look on her face. Harry looked behind him when a shadow fell over them, seeing the Captain. He had a quizzical look on his face.

"Wha' was tha' 'bout?" Harry looked really uncomfortable and Hermione was looking rather annoyed with him, so she explained.

"My dear brother has a habit of accepting the fact that people were raising him as a lamb for slaughter. He knows that I hate when he thinks like that, and he is far more than some sacrifice or scapegoat." They were all staring at Harry before looking at each other, not really wanting to make him any more uncomfortable than he was. Yondu walked away to get food and the other three moved onto lighter topics. Harry sighed, picking at the food on his tray. He had a feeling this would be a long day.

-TIMEY-WIMEY-

Yondu was feeling kind of weird. He hadn't thought he was going to walk into that kind of conversation. When he had seen the tension over at the table with their travelers, he thought Kraglin had said something stupid to piss the woman off. He hadn't expected to understand how the kid felt. He himself had been raised as a weapon, nothing more than a tool to kill whoever owned him's enemies. Harry had been raised to die if he was guessing correctly. Yondu didn't like it. It took him a long time to unlearn all the things his former masters had taught him and he had a feeling it would take Harry a while to stop thinking of himself as worth anything.

He had an irritating urge to show him that he was worth a lot and he was not liking it. Not one bit. Yondu didn't help people, not without there being a price, and he most definitely did not care about people. Quill was an unspoken exception that he rarely acknowledged. Didn't matter how pretty and helpless the boy was. He snorted while grabbing his food, taking it to his cabin away from the travelers. Good idea to just avoid him while he was on the ship.

-TIMEY-WIMEY-

Harry watched Yondu leave the mess hall with a sigh. Wonderful impression he was making. The blue man probably thought he was weak and pathetic. He looked at Hermione and waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. She looked at him expectantly.

"I'm going to go lay back down, I'm still really tired. I figure you would want to explore some more and sate your curiosity so I thought I would leave you to it." Hermione gave him a soft smile, wanting to ask him what was really wrong but knew she couldn't there.

"Alright Harry, sleep well. I'll tell you all about my adventures later." He gave her a tired smile before getting up and exiting the mess hall in the direction of their shared cabin. Hermione watched him go with an intense gaze before turning toward her table companions with a smile. "So what are you up to today?" Tullk answered first.

"Is my day off so Imma sleep the day away." Hermione gave an amused look to his response, turning toward Kraglin for his response.

"My day off too, but I plan to train instead of sleep." This caught her interest, making her perk up in her seat.

"Really? Mind showing me where the training room is then? Wouldn't do to get rusty." Tullk had a grin on his face, eyes flicking between the two of them. He stood as he spoke.

"Well I'll leave ye to it. My bunk is callin' me name." With that he quickly strode away, leaving the other two rather confused by his hasty exit. Kraglin shrugged and looked at Hermione.

"Ta answer yer question, I'd be happy ta show ye the trainin' room." She gave him a happy grin.

"Are you ready to go now? Or do you need to eat more?" Kraglin shook his head.

"Don't need no more, we can go now." They both stood and grabbed the trays on the table to put away before heading out the door. "I know why Tullk left so fast." Hermione looked over at him curiously.

"Oh?" Kraglin gave her a small smile.

"Didn't want me to notice that he left his tray for me to get rid of." She laughed quietly, then they fell into comfortable silence as they walked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or Guardians of the Galaxy.

A/N: It's been a little bit and sorry this is such a small chapter but it's all part of the build. Hope you folks like it! As always please review!

 ****

 **Yondu's plan to avoid Harry would prove more difficult than he realized. They both had a bad case of insomnia, each bred into them by their hard lives and having to be always on edge and alert. He hadn't thought that would really end up being a problem but Harry just kept appearing anywhere Yondu was. It was really getting on the Centaurian's nerves, and he couldn't even explain why. Okay, that wasn't true. He knew exactly why running into the green-eyed Terran was so irritating. It was because he made him feel all kinds of protective and longing, that Yondu didn't understand. He hated not understanding, it just rubbed him the wrong way.**

The Terran siblings had been on the ship for a week and Yondu had managed to only avoid Harry two of those days. And honestly even that much kinda made him feel like an ass. The black haired beauty always had a bright smile on his tired face when he came across Yondu, and if he was honest with himself, which he didn't want to be, made him feel something. It was something instinctual and something he was never really taught about. He figured it had something to do with his people, but even then he couldn't be sure.

Something else he had noticed, that didn't have to do with Harry directly, was that Kraglin was spending quite a bit of time with the other Terran. He was starting to get worried about that too. He didn't know what the Hraxian was feeling but he didn't want to deal with his first mate's depression when they eventually left. Yondu just didn't know what to do in this situation, other than offer them a place among the Ravagers so Kraglin didn't end up hurt and maybe he would have the time to figure out what exactly he was feeling toward Harry. After deliberating for a few day, he decided that's what he would do. It was obvious by how often she was in the training room with Kraglin that Granger could fight and he didn't doubt that Harry could too from the way Granger talked about the war they had been in so it wouldn't be like they would be useless to the crew. Not that Yondu needed to explain himself to anyone.

In the middle of the second week that they were aboard his ship Yondu approached the two of them in the mess hall. Harry again gave him that bright smile and Granger gave a polite one as he greeted them and sat across from Harry, next to Kraglin. Granger spoke up for them.

"What can we do for you Captain?" Yondu glanced at her briefly but mostly looked at Harry.

"I have a question fer ya both." They both looked a bit wary but nodded for him to continue. "Now it ain't nothing bad. Was just wondering if ya two had managed to figure out where ya want to go next?" They now both looked confused. Harry spoke this time.

"Not yet, but if you want us off the ship…" Yondu held his hand up to stop him from speaking.

"I'm not trying ta rush ya. I actually wanted ta ask the both of ya if ya wanted to stay on as park of the crew." This gained him stunned looks by not only the siblings but also Kraglin. Oh right he hadn't told him of his plans… Eh, whatever. Not like he would have any objections anyway. Harry and Granger looked at each other for a moment, seeming to have a silent conversation. Then again maybe they were. He wasn't sure what all they were capable of. Finally they smiled at each other and turned back to him, speaking in unison.

"Why not?" Yondu grinned in return.

"Well alright then. We need ta get ya two down ta the tailor ta get outfitted in Ravager gear." All four of them stood and Yondu led the way to the tailors, other crew members watching them curiously as they went. Tullk saw them walking and joined up, wanting to know what was going on.

"So where are you lot off to?" Hermione grinned at him and answered.

"The tailor." This didn't clear anything up of course, which was the woman's point, wanting to confuse the man further.

"Why?" Harry decided he wanted to to be the one to tell him the news and turned, walking backwards as he spoke. Yondu watched to make sure he didn't fall or run into anything as he did.

"To get outfitted in Ravager gear." This threw the man.

"Wait… Are ya saying yer crew?" Harry just gave a playful smirk before turning and facing forward again. Tullk's eyes narrowed.

"Wait wait. Wha' about a skills demonstration? Gotta see if they can fight, contribute to the clan?" This made Yondu stop short. How could he have forgotten about that? He supposed he was so pleased that they had agreed that it had slipped his mind. He turned to the two Terrans who looked at him curiously.

"He's right, that's how we have always done it. Ya have ta demonstrate some kind of skill that would prove yer useful." Hermione looked vaguely insulted and Harry looked amused, speaking for them.

"And where do we demonstrate these skills?" Tullk spoke again.

"Training room." Hermione grumbled as she turned the other way to head for said room. Harry grinned and followed after his sister, asking another question.

"How do we go about demonstrating these skills?" Kraglin answered this time.

"Depends on what it is. Mostly sparring of course. But like the medic did something different I guess…" Hermione had a grin on her face, turning to look at Harry.

"Ready to get your arse kicked?" Harry snorted.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch sister dear, you are the one who will get your arse kicked." Tullk chuckled.

"Ne'er said ya'd be fightin' each other." Harry looked back at him then.

"And who will we be fighting? You?" Tullk narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe. Go' a problem with tha'?" Hermione looked at him with a smirk.

"No but don't get mad if you get bitten." Tullk kept glaring.

"Wha' tha' supposed to mean?" Harry grinned at him, showing off sharp canines. "Is that normal for Terrans?" Harry shook his head but it was Hermione that spoke.

"No, Harry and I are what are referred to as werewolves. During the war we were captured and bitten by the same werewolf so we turned the next full moon. We are able to gain sharp claws and teeth whenever we want. It can be a great advantage but we don't really use it." Kraglin looked very interested.

"Werewolves? What exactly is a werewolf?" Hermione gave him a smile.

"I will explain more later. In short though, we turn into wolves on a full moon." Yondu spoke up then.

"Th' Terran full moon or any full moon?" Harry shrugged.

"We don't know yet. Haven't been on any other planets to test the theory. We are however hoping it is only on our home planet that we are affected. Only time will tell unfortunately." Yondu nodded and decided to wait for explanations till later, they had finally reached the training room. Now for the moment of truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Guardian's of the Galaxy.

A/N: I am so lucky I have good friends I can talk these stories out because I wouldn't have even thought of a demonstration of skills. Awesome idea I got from a friend. I would say her account name, but I honestly don't know it lol. I am so very sorry this took so long. I have been stuck on this story and then the other day had a burst of random inspiration. I think you guys will be happy with this chapter though. There is some minor smut but sadly it is not Harry and Yondu. Don't worry, we will get there but not just yet. Honestly this is my first time actually posting smut and I really surprised myself when I was able to get it out. Anyway hope you guys like!

Tullk moved to one side of the room, pulling off his coat as Hermione moved to the other, cracking her back as she went.

"I'll go first." The man nodded, getting into a fighting stance, Hermione doing the same. Her face went blank as they circled each other, giving nothing away. Tullk made the first move, darting forward to try to sweep her legs from under her. She was too quick, jumping up and kicking him square in the chest with both feet. She used the momentum to flip over and land on all fours as Tullk was thrown back. He skidded but kept his feet. He gave her a calculating look.

"Not bad lass." Hermione looked up at him with a smirk.

"That was nothing. This is a demonstration, not a battle royale. If I went all out I might kill everyone on the ship." Tullk's eyes narrowed and he feigned left but she saw through it and spun to the right, bringing up a leg and kicking him harshly in the side. Tullk absorbed the impact with a grunt and trapped her leg against his side, hoping to throw her off balance. But she grinned at him shifting to let herself drop to the floor, throwing him off balance instead. Tullk had let go of her leg to catch himself so he wouldn't faceplant and Hermione rolled out of his way and spun up onto her feet in a crouch. Tullk heaved himself to his feet and looked over at her.

"This is ye 'oldin' back, huh?" Hermione grinned, rising up but not letting her guard down.

"Yes, and if you are going against Harry, I warn you he is far more skilled than me. He taught me everything I know." Said black haired man shrugged when they all looked at him. Harry was never one to brag but he didn't back down from a challenge.

"If you want to fight me, you are going to have to up your game." Tullk looked downright insulted. Then he looked determined.

"I think the lass at least proved she c'n 'old 'er own. You ready lad?" Hermione went over to stand beside Kraglin, bouncing slightly on her toes, gaining curious looks from both the Hraxian and Yondu. She shrugged.

"I like watching Harry fight, sue me." They were confused by the end of that utterance but dropped it in favor of watching Harry going to stand across from Tullk, standing in a stance similar to the one Hermione used. But unlike his sister, he made the first move, unfortunately for Tullk who hadn't expected that. A foot was planted firmly into his chest and sent him stumbling back. Tullk blinked and looked to see Harry was back in the same stance as before, small smirk on his face.

"Fair warning, I am very unpredictable. Whether I am defensive or offensive depends on my mood at the time to be honest. Unless you know me well, you'll never be able to predict which I will be." Tullk gave a sharp nod at the advice, a little perturbed by the fact that the lad thought he needed it in the first place. Tullk moved back into position and kept himself loose, trying to be ready for anything. Harry, being the little shit that he is decided to throw a little magic in the mix. He used apparation to appear behind Tullk and dropped to sweep his legs out from under him, quickly popping back up again. Tullk growled and got up to face him.

"Wha' the 'ell was tha'?" Harry grinned at him.

"That was magic. I can do a ton with that. I could even kill you with only two words." The way he said it sent a shiver up Tullk's spine. He was honestly starting to regret his decision to be the one to spare with the male Terran. Now that he stood across from him, he could feel power oozing off of him, showing he was way out of his depth. But he wouldn't back down now, he thought to himself while rolling both shoulders. Harry's eyes lit up with amusement as he spun out of Tullk's reach when the Xandarian tried make a grab for him.

Hermione was bouncing on her toes and Kraglin was grinning, eyes flicking back and forth between the siblings. Yondu however just watched Harry as he moved around the training room, tiring Tullk out while not even breaking a sweat. He just danced around, sometimes throwing a punch here or spinning around and kicking Tullk in the sides. The Xandarian was getting frustrated with his lack of progress and Harry's lack of effort. It was so easy for the younger man to get the better of him.

Harry however was getting bored. Fighting only held his interest for so long unless there was a real challenge, which sadly Tullk was not. Harry watched as the other man got more and more tired as well as frustrated, finally making Harry decided to end it. With a flick of his hand, Tullk found himself completely paralized and fell backwards to the floor. Harry casually walked over and stood next to him.

"Sorry about that, I was getting bored. Blink twice if you yield." Harry watched as he could feel Tullk try to break free of the spell then giving up and blinking twice as he realized it was no use. Then suddenly he could move again and Harry stepped away from him quickly, giving him room to get up. "Feel alright?" Tullk looked up to see Harry looking at him with genuine concern making him give a tired smile.

"Aye lad, I'm good. Tired, but good. What was that you just did?" At seeing he was alright Harry grinned and straightened up as he answered the older man.

"A paralysis spell. Learned it from Hermione when I was 11. Effective isn't it?" At this point the others had walked over and Yondu looked at Tullk.

"There we go, a demonstration. And ya got yer ass handed to you. I'd say they's good to go, what about you?" Tullk's eyes flicked between the captain and the male Terran before a small amused smile appeared on his face. These two were making things interesting.

"Aye Cap'n, I'd 'ave to say so. Ya'll go get them outfitted and I'll go nurse my wounded pride." This got a round of chuckles from everyone as Tullk grabbed his coat and walked off to his room. The rest of the group headed to their original destination, and Yondu got curious.

"So Harry… Where ya learn all that?" Harry just grins at him.

"Just here and there." This answer annoyed Yondu, not really getting anything from the younger man.

"Ya always gonna be this cryptic?" Harry hummed, looking forward to at Hermione and Kraglin who were a ways ahead of them talking.

"Maybe. Depends. You going to spend the entire time I am on your crew avoiding me?" Yondu froze and stared at the wizard in shock before he scowled at Harry who had also stopped and was looking at him tiredly.

"I ain't avoiding you."

"Well not now, but you were. And don't try to lie, with my life I have gotten great at reading people. I notice the tension you usually have when you are around me and the way your eyes dart around like you are looking for an escape. I just want to know if it's something I did… Or is it the magic? It wouldn't be the first time someone hates me for my magic so it's okay if you do too. Just want to know if you want me to avoid you too." Yondu looked at Harry in shock, watching as the wizard deflated further the more he spoke. This was bad.

"Wait, if ya think I hate ya why did ya agree to join the crew?" Harry got a sad smile and looked to Hermione and Kraglin who were about to turn a corner of the ship.

"I see how happy Kraglin makes her… I couldn't take that from her… So if it means her being happy I'll stay away from you and not cause problems." Harry's face closed off and he started to follow after the other two before he felt a hand grab his and gasped at the jolt he felt. He quickly looked at Yondu who was staring down at their connected hands before he looked at Harry intensely. He then looked around before dragging Harry into what looked to be a rarely used storage room and pinned him to the door. With the intense look in Yondu's eyes Harry thought he might hit him but was surprised when the captain quickly leaned forward and crashed his lips against his. Harry froze for a second before his eyes closed and he melted into the kiss. It only lasted a moment before Yondu pulled away to speak.

"Alright, Imma get a couple things straight. Yer right I have been avoiding ya, but not cause I hate ya. I don't know what it is I feel toward ya but I's been wanting to do that since I watched ya lookin' at the stars on the bridge that first night. Something about ya makes me feel protective and possessive and I don't know why. I don't like not knowing why, especially when it comes to feelin's." Harry was staring at Yondu in shock as he said this, still pinned to the door. When he saw that Yondu was done speaking for the moment he decided to bare it all, in a way he never had before. Not even with Hermione.

"I don't understand either, and it scares me. Scares me that you make me feel safe, make me feel like I can trust you without even trying… I've been hurt by so many people who I have trusted in the past and I… I don't know how not to be scared of trusting anymore. But with you… I feel safe, and possessive like you. I've felt a sense of loss each time you try to find a way to escape my company… I don't understand why but… I can't not be around you anymore…" Yondu's eyes closed as he sighed heavily as he let Harry down from the door. It was then he realized just how easy it was to keep him there. He barely weighed anything. Like the other things such as his skittish behavior and such, this didn't sit right with him. When he opened his eyes he saw Harry watching him, looking so small and sad. It made Yondu want to wrap him up and keep him in his cabin, safe and comfortable. Made him want to protect what was his. Something inside Yondu purred when he thought that. Made him realize what was going on. Harry was his _mate._ Meant to be all his. With that thought in mind Yondu moved forward and grabbed Harry's face in his hands, making him look him in the eyes.

"Ya don't have to be afraid of trustin' me. I want ya to feel safe with me… I want to keep ya safe. I _will_ keep ya safe. Yer mine, ya understand? My mate." Harry's eyes went wide at his words.

"What?" Yondu brought his lips down to Harry's again, making the younger man whimper into the kiss. Yondu growled, eyes glowing as he looked down at Harry.

"Yer my mate Harry. And I'm yers. Thas why ya feel safe with me, want to be around me. Part of ya has known that all along, same as me." Harry closed his eyes, feeling his magic thrumming through him in agreement with the other man's words. Harry got a small smile on his face, and looked up at Yondu.

"So what do we do now?" Yondu snorted.

"What ya mean? Yer mine. Ya move into my cabin and we go from there." Harry's face turned red.

"I can't just jump into something!" Yondu pinned him against the door again, growling.

"I ain't just gonna make ya hop into bed with me. Well, not in a sexual sense. But I can't protect ya if yer in separate cabin. Don't fight me on this Harry, trust me ya won't win. Now that I know who ya are, I need you close." Harry stared into the glowing red eyes and sucked in a shuddering breath at the primal possessiveness he saw there. No one had just wanted him safe before. Well of course Hermione did, but it was no wonder with how much trouble he always got pulled into but with Yondu… The alien barely knew him but Harry could see in his eyes how serious he was about keeping him close and safe. God Harry craved that look in his eyes. Harry moaned and brought Yondu down to kiss him again, needing to feel his lips against his own. After a moment he pulled away and smiled at him and smiled.

"Alright, I'm in." Yondu grinned and kissed him again. Harry hummed in approval. He was quickly coming to like this.

-TIMEY-WHIMEY-

Hermione was laughing at something Kraglin said when she realized that Harry and the captain were no longer with them. She stopped and looked around.

"Where did they go?"Kraglin chuckled as he looked down at her.

"In a closet two turns back. Harry finally confronted the Cap'n bout him avoiding him." Hermione smirked.

"About damn time. So you noticed that too huh?" Kraglin nodded before the look in his eyes changed.

"Not the only thing I noticed." Hermione inhaled sharply, before deciding to go the innocent ignorant route.

"Oh? What else did you notice?" Kraglin snorted.

"Don't try tha' wit' me Hermione. I know ya've noticed it too." Hermione hummed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kraglin got a feral grin, making Hermione shiver.

"Oh, tha' so? Ya really gonna deny it, even though ya noticed the same thing wit' the Cap'n and Harry? Gonna deny yer my mate?" Hermione's breath hitched at the open admission. She didn't speak for a minute then shook her head no, but still wouldn't speak. This concerned Kraglin, but it was worse when the tears started. That made him panic.

"Hermione? Why are you crying? Do you hate the idea of being my mate? I can leave you alone if you want, I don't want to force you into anything." Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at him in shock.

"Wait! No no no! I don't hate the idea of being your mate." She froze when she noticed that they were being watched and Kraglin growled and bared his teeth at the Ravagers lingering in the hall, causing them to scurry away. Kraglin took Hermione's hand and led her to the laundry room, ordering those working in there to clear out for about an hour. He was quick to lift Hermione onto the long counter used for folding, making her squeak in shock. He then took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you crying Hermione?" She sighed, before whimpering and starting to cry again.

"Why would you want such a damaged mate? Someone who was so broken by the war? What can I offer you?" Kraglin growled and pulled her against his chest.

"Ya ain't damaged. Of course the war fucked ya up. Ya and Harry were at the center of it all and tha' is gonna fuck anyone up. It's gonna take time to heal. As for what you can offer me, I ain't asking for ya for anything except what ya already been doing. We already spend most of our time together. Ya even follow me when I am on duty trying to learn everything about the ship and being a Ravager. I love that about ya. Love how ya ask all yer questions and soak up all the information with this wondrous look in yer eyes. Love that yer just as physically bad ass as you are smart. Honestly can't wait to see ya in a real fight. I'll warn ya now, I's probably won't be able to keep my hands off you at that point. Was hot as fuck watching you fight before." This part made Hermione pull away and wrap arms around herself self conscious again concerning Kraglin. "What's wrong?"

"You won't think I'm so hot if you see how scarred my body is." This made Kraglin growl, shocking Hermione.

"Show me." Hermione looked at him alarmed before sighing and slowly moving to pull off her shirt, revealing the worst of her scars. She closed her eyes so as to not see the look of disgust in his eyes. She was surprised when he grabbed her right arm and she felt him kiss the word mudblood that was carved there. She felt move close to her and gasped when she felt his lips on the scar on her neck, then moving to one she had on her left shoulder. She finally opened her eyes when he gently laid her down and locked eyes with him as he moved to kiss a line down the scar that went from just below her right breast to her left hip. She felt heat poor between her legs and whimpered as he ran his tongue back up her scar. Kraglin groaned at the sound and the smell of her arousal. Her pupils were blown out when he looked up her again.

"I'm not gonna take ya in here, ya deserve better than that, but I am gonna show ya just how sexy ya are with these scars." Hermione gasped when he bit lightly at her left breast through her bra, making her arch her back. He carefully slid his hands under her and undid her bra and slid it off of her. Hermione whimpered when he pulled away from her and just stared at her, looking at her naked torso with undisguised lust and admiration. He then moved over her again, arms framing her face as he looked into her eyes. "Can I kiss ya? I understand if ya don't wanna with the metal teeth an' all." Hermione was quick to pull his head down to bring his lips to hers. Kraglin chuckled and shifted so he could move one hand down to the front of her pants and slid his hand in them as he continued to kiss her. He groaned when he felt how wet she was, pulling away to look down at her. He slid a finger into her and was surprised at how tight she was. He growled again. "Fuck, yer a virgin ain't ya?" Hermione went red and tried to cover her face but Kraglin growled and stopped her. "Don't hide from me. This is perfect. This means I'll be the only one to ever touch ya. Ya have no idea how happy that makes me. Now just lay back and let me take care of ya." Hermione nodded quickly as his mouth found her left nipple and he removed his hand from her pants so he could loosen them and pull them down a bit to give him more room to work with. As soon as he felt he had enough room, his finger was sliding into her again and he started pumping his finger and soon after adding a second finger making Hermione moan and arch up into his mouth. After a few minutes her moans and whimpers became more constant and he just stared at her face as he brought her closer to release.

"Thas it Hermione, cum fer me. Can't wait till I can watch yer face while I make love ta ya. Make ya completely mine." This thought made Kraglin growl and got a responding moan from Hermione. At this point he had three fingers inside her and her hips bucking against his hand, chasing her release.

"Oh Merlin! Kraglin, I'm so close!" She whimpered out. Kraglin used his thumb to rub circles against her clit, making her jerk and cry out. Kraglin purred at the sound.

"That's right little one, I want to feel ya cum from my fingers alone. Want to see yer face when yer mate makes ya cum." His words sent her over the edge, body jerking as the dam broke and euphoria washed over her. Kraglin licked his hand clean as he watched her come down from her high. "Ya feel better?" Hermione sighed and smiled up at him.

"A little bit yes. That definitely felt good. But what about you?" Kraglin shook his head and handed her her bra once she righted her pants, grabbing her shirt to give her after she got her bra on.

"This wasn' bout me. Plenty o' time for that kind of fun later." He winked at her with a grin before moving to kiss her again while she was still on the counter. Her arms went around his neck and his hands rested on the counter on either side of her. After a moment he rested his forehead against hers. "Now, I think it's only proper ya move inta my cabin." Hermione smiled again before looking worried.

"But what about Harry? I don't feel right leaving him alone." Kraglin snorted.

"Oh please. He ain't gonna be alone. If the Cap'n dragged him off to talk to him it means he cares, meaning he figured out Harry is his mate. And Yondu Udonta is very possessive of what is his. Harry will be moving into the Cap'n's cabin before the night is out, I guarantee it." This made Hermione grin.

"I am so glad Harry finally has someone who will look out for him."


End file.
